halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tsavo Highway (level)
Leaked Videos Information Cut scene during leaked video found. Includes cut scene of between Tsavo + Storm. Not posted for specific reasons.--Redwarrior005 22:14, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Quisnamic discovery Check out 'is quisnam protero damno' where the timer is 1:32. Look at the farthest monitor from the camera. It's a road that doesn't LOOK like multiplayer. I bet this is a screen shot of 'the road.' Though at this point, that part could have been taken out of the game. Still a little something to look at. Could be true, but that picture looks like a warthog on a undamaged road, the road in the level looks destroyed. In the latest issue of Edge Magazine It refers to this level as "Silent Highway". It isn't clear (to me at least) whether this is a nickname or not. Anyone else heard this somewhere other than Edge? -The Dark Lord Azathoth 02:45, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Sounds like they misheard.Hominem 03:39, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Cortana Look at the second trivia. I'm thinking that her voice was used for demo purposes. You aren't supposed to save her on the eighth level of the game.Trooper117 17:54, 17 August 2007 (UTC) It is NOT cortana! Listen to what ONI recon 111 says when they report on the leaked video. They call her "Commander", which mean it cannot be Cortana. It's just Mirandas voice trough a Com..Vtar, give me a fuzz The part your thinking of is a quite different section of the level. Cortana's voice was at the start, Keyes' part is at the end. Keyes' voice and that of Cortana's are very distinct and neither sound paticularly alike. i've heard both audios, trust me, it's Cortana's voice. --Ajax 013 17:19, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Leaked audio? Where can I find this?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 12:58, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Hmm, i'm not sure, and i downloaded the damned thing! I think it was a link i picked up that lead to one of those weird download sites, i will see about uploading it to a link or to media wiki, i will psot back on here if i get it done. --Ajax 013 13:15, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Arbiter? I've seen leaked footage and read the 1up article, the arbiter isn't in Single-Player for this level. Only levels he's been confirmed in are Sierra 117 and The Storm. Dunno how that got up there. --Ajax 013 01:55, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :The arbiters also in Floodgate, The Covenant, Cortana and Halo --Diemk2 23:01, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I think he only appears in this level if there is a second player playing.--A Grunts Savior 06:48, 24 September 2007 (UTC) On Solo, The Arbiter does appear a lot on the Convenant, will help you almost the whole level Floodgate, and is absent during the level Cortana. On Co-Op, The Arbiter will always help you, at any level. Rezo 'Scratoqee (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YoungrubbyTalk) 18:33, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Geography Upon cross checking with several relief maps of kenya, I realised that the the depicted terrain visible around the 14 km stretch of the tsavo highway cannot represent reality. I found no part of the highway should cross over deep chasms, neither should there be a cliff to the right of the highway where there hasn't been excavated. And as a final note, why are is there a wharf and a stranded vessel in Voi, although there should be no major body of water in Voi. My only solution to this dilema is to asume that in the future, someone relocated Voi and rerouted the highway. PS. Don't talk nonsense about Mombasa, its 114 km away, how on Earth could you possibly see its remains that far away from driving on the highway. You're forgetting the halo back story: 1. that the sea level rose at some point and has not fully returned to the level of our times 2. that there where a number of war fot between now and then -- MCDBBlits 00:56, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Indeed, but New Mombasa would lie below your proposed sea level. Secondly, what has war to do with the price of fish on Thursday. And I retract my statement about ruins of New Mombasa. I neglected to consider the space tether. Transcripts Can you guys replace the YouTube transcripts with typed transcripts? Not everyone can play YouTube videos on their computer right. Please? 4.245.0.43 15:30, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Bridge can be jumped At the very beginning of this video (http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm1435364), the player uses a Brute Chopper to rearrange some concrete barriers in order to jump across the bridge in that same vehicle and clears the gap. You'll need an account and fluent knowledge of Japanese to view the vid. Kanjilearner3309 00:07, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Uh, you don't need to rearrange the barriers. On the left side is some protruding from the other side; boost towards that. If you fail, just revert to last save. Helps so much on Legendary. Çya, Mø se 00:12, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Cameo voice actor This one probably means more to UK players but if you bother the marine, right infront of you as you start, tending to the wounded soldier his voice is that of British presenter Jonathan Ross. I found this on Heroic difficulty, may need IWHBYD skull active (not sure if I did tho). Sorry if this has been brought up already. A Monument to All Your Sins 19:05, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Hardest part in game I don't know about you guys, but the part with three or four wraiths and like twelve choppers is one of the hardest parts in the game. I die the most there no matter what, so I think we should not only say that so that people don't feel alone, and we should collect a bunch of tips for players to get through, such as, driving as fast as you can past that point. Maybe its just me, and if so, please call me a noob. Spartan 107 19:41, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Let me help you, I completed this part on Legendary Solo, I died like 3 times. Tips: * Use a Warthog with a marine in the gunner seat, and one in the side seat. * Give the marine in the side seat a Fuel Rod Gun. You will be able to kill all the Choppers, and 3 of the Wraiths if you do it the right way. * The last Wraith on the hill, is a bit harder to kill, because it's on a hill and you can't see all of it. To kill it, grab the fuel rod from the Marine. Get up the hill somewhere the Wraith can't hit you very easy. Bombard the Wraith with your Fuel Rod, and the Wraith should explode. You must have like 10 rods in the magazine and 5 to shoot with. * Try to take cover and don't stand still as many times as possible. * Don't get too close to the Wraiths. * Don't let the Choppers hit you. * Watch out for the Shade turrets, let the Marines take them down. Rezo 'Scratoqee (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YoungrubbyTalk) 18:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Should it be added? 1.Behind you throughout the level is the smoking mountain that was Crow's Nest 2.The cruiser that passes over is the one responsible for the attack on Crow's Nest. I dont think so. Right before you see the cruiser, you can hear a piston/hissing-like sound, indicating it comes out of slipspace. It is another cruiser then the one who attacked Crows Nest. -Guruson Man-Eating Lions How do they have any bearing on the Halo universe? I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but I don't see how they're at all relevant. Lordaerun 03:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Just checked Trivia, didn't see it... Seems like the info'd be more fitting for the location article. DavidJCobb 03:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::I removed it and someone put it back, it's in "Easter Eggs". Lordaerun 03:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Could ya do me a favor and see if you can remove it from the level's Trivia and add it somewhere in the location's article? I gotta get off the comp soon, won't be able to do it for several hours. (If you do that, you may want to link to this section of the talk page in the edit summary -- standard work in edit summaries.) DavidJCobb 04:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Done. Moved to (Location). Lordaerun 11:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank ya :D DavidJCobb 01:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Hey, I just removed some vandalism from the page. It was a lovely snippit of random letters and numbers.Justin Kane 22:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane